


Taking The B Out Of Bromance

by SamuelJames



Category: The OC
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A declaration of feelings is made by a very nervous Ryan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking The B Out Of Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Taking The B Out Of Bromance_   
>  _Pairing/Characters: Ryan Atwood/Seth Cohen, Sandy Cohen_   
>  _Rating: 15+/R_   
>  _Summary: A declaration of feelings is made by a very nervous Ryan_   
>  _Notes: Written for kizuzu's fandom stocking. One of the stocking requests was "Falling in love” fics – I like some angst, sure, especially if the characters don’t know what to do or are worried the object of their affections doesn’t return their feelings, but I like it to all work out in the end if possible, please."_   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Ryan has always hated talking about his feelings but over ten years as an honorary Cohen have at least enabled him to approach Sandy without squirming.

"Can I talk to you?"

Sandy nods. "Sure, kid. What's wrong?"

"I'm kind of in love with someone and I'm not sure if they feel the same way."

"I'm a romantic, Ryan, so first instinct is take a chance. How well do you know this person?"

He decides not to let the name slip yet. "Really well, someone I trust completely and who I'd hate to lose from my life if he didn't feel the same way."

Sandy smiles. "He. So Seth then."

His confusion must show.

"You've got no poker face, Ryan, and you aren't exactly overburdened with people you trust. Unless you're about to confess to a crush on me, it's Seth."

"We live together and I've no idea how he feels. I don't know if he's even bi or if he's over Summer. The divorce wasn't easy."

"I know. He loves you for sure and I know he's been grateful for your support through their break-up. As to whether he's had any same sex tendencies, I've no idea. I think I raised a good enough kid to stay your friend even if he isn't interested romantically."

Ryan is somewhat relieved. He knows Seth wouldn't judge him but there's a big difference between hey my friend likes dudes and hey I'm one of the dudes that my friend likes. "Should I say something?"

"I can't make up your mind for you, kid, but you'd be good for one another."

~

Ryan waits nervously in their apartment for Seth to return. Talking to Sandy helped in that way it always did. Still Seth had loved Summer for years and even if Seth liked guys he might not like Ryan. He wasn't driven like Summer and he couldn’t compare with the way Seth loved Summer since they were kids. He goes over what he wants to say in his head but words are Seth’s area of expertise, suffering from an abundance of them. Seth won’t hate him but, as Sandy pointed out, Ryan doesn’t have enough friends that he can afford to lose one. Seth welcomed him from the start and Ryan has been a little bit in love with him since junior year of college, while Seth was still with Summer. He’s planning a speech of sorts when Seth arrives home.

"Hey, mom asked if we could take Sophie on Saturday night."

"Sure. I mean it should be fine. Can we talk?"

Seth nods and heads for the kitchen leaving Ryan to trail after him.

"Is it about the cable because they called me twice and I definitely paid. I spoke to someone today and scanned her the proof of payment."

"I wish."

"Ryan, you look like you might throw up."

He takes a breath and sits at the counter while Seth starts making a sandwich. "I have a, well not a confession exactly. I like you, Seth."

"Should hope so since you’re stuck with me."

"Are you deliberately misunderstanding?"

He sees Seth’s expression change like he’s just rewound their conversation in his head and had an a-ha moment.

"Oh! You like like me. Since when? I had no clue. Is it recent or since you were my best man because I was kind of on Julia Robert’s side in My Best Friend’s Wedding. You’re clearly more Cameron Diaz though."

Ryan smiles, the babble is at least predictable. "Since junior year of college but that’s not why I suggested you move in here or anything and I just want to be honest with you."

"Was my divorce a happy event for you?"

Ryan shakes his head emphatically. "No. I’m not that kind of person and you know I’m not. I hated seeing you hurting. You were so happy at your wedding and I like Summer, liked how happy she made you. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything."

Grabbing his jacket, he leaves. There’s no movie moment. Seth doesn’t chase after him. He drives to the Cohen’s where Sandy hugs him and tells him of course he can stay. He hides out in the guest bedroom until Sandy calls him for dinner.

While they're eating, there's a knock at the door. Sandy reappears with Seth by his side.

Seth holds up his keys. "I didn't want to just let myself in. Ryan, can I talk to you?"

He thanks Sandy for dinner and they head upstairs. He wonders if this will be a whole moving out conversation. Surely Seth wouldn't do that.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted."

Ryan nods. "Okay. I never wanted your marriage to fail."

"I'm just surprised, that's all. At one stage I thought you'd marry Taylor."

He sits on the bed and Seth stays hovering near the door. Will it always be this awkward? "I thought that too, as a maybe but I don't want me telling you how I feel to wreck Seth/Ryan time."

"Me either," Seth says sliding down onto the floor. "I've never, despite the water polo team's rumors, been into guys. Pretty Summersexual actually but you're my best friend and I love you. It's awesome when you get to be with someone who's also your friend but there's the whole penis thing."

God this is mortifying. "Penis thing."

"I figure if I kissed you it wouldn't really be massively new territory, lips are lips. Stubble would be new I guess but would I ever want to touch your penis or have you touch mine."

Ryan lies back on the bed, to avoid eye contact. "Please stop saying that word. It's like you're giving a sex ed talk. Did I hope you'd like me? Sure. Did I think anything would actually happen? I didn't think. All I've been focused on is how I feel."

Suddenly Seth is there kissing him and Ryan slides across the bed. "Don't."

"Sorry. I thought..."

Ryan pushes himself up off the bed. "I don't want pity or you daring yourself to do this or trying to keep my friendship this way.

"That's not what I was doing. Look I can see you're a good-looking guy, I haven't thought of you that way before but I figured that kissing you would be a good way to see if we could be more."

"I hate every awkward minute of this, Seth." He's torn on how much to open himself up but if Seth is even considering this it might be worth it. "I don't want to get hurt or mess up what we have. We're family and if you'll be worried about me thinking about you that way or would end up moving out, I'd hate it. You're the Cohen, I'm the add-on and to lose you might mean losing them too. I've known Sophie since she was zero days old, Sandy and Kirsten are amazing and I'm forever changed but I don't want to go back to being alone."

Seth looks shocked and maybe he went too far.

"You are in this family for good, in my life for good. If you'd have let me kiss you, you could maybe be in my bed one day."

Ryan smiles despite the circumstances. Of course Seth doesn't hate him. "You do realize that your reaction isn't the norm."

"Who cares about normal?"

Seth has never been typical anything. Maybe it's Sandy's influence but if he'd ended up in some other home, he couldn't have had a better welcome than the one Seth gave him. Maybe they have an actual chance. "So?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Ryan nods and Seth holds out his hand.

"Not on the bed."

Seth stands and comes to him. It's so much better than the barely there clash of lips from a few minutes ago. Seth kisses him slowly and Ryan wants to put his arms round him or press against him but he tries to respond while letting Seth set the pace. It ends quickly but Seth presses a quick peck to Ryan's lips before stepping away.

"Would you like to go on a date, Ryan?"

He nods, wanting to cheer.

"This isn't like full steam ahead and I don't know how to date someone I've known so long but we can try. I'll never not like you, Ryan, but after kissing you I might potentially like like you."

Ryan feels like a weight's been lifted. Now that he's confessed his feelings, it doesn't feel like such a burden. Seth touches his hand and they share a smile.

"So where are you taking me?"

Ryan shrugs. "I'll think of something fun to do."

"Maybe you'll even get a goodnight kiss."

Sandy cheers when they share their news.


End file.
